Talk:How to beat the Aliens?
Zombie order I have used the same zombie combination for everyone, and haven't needed to even take advantage of the resurrect ability. Make sure all zombies hunger meter is full to get them into the fight as quickly as possible. I start with 3 party zombies (fly trap, lima beans and dragon fruit mutations) and 3 zombarians (Lima bean, dragon fruit, fly trap, coffee and broccoli or cauliflower) alternating followed by a healer (same mutations as the zombarians). I send the rest in as boy/girl/healer. I end up with 4 healers keeping my army alive. The first party zombie gets close to death, but by the time the boss comes out he’s almost at full health. I’ve beaten them 8 times already and never went to “Do or Die” and have not lost a single zombie. They’ve all had over 200 invasions and just won’t die in this formation. 15:38, August 27, 2012 (UTC)zombiecan ____To beat the aliens with no zombies lost you need: 3 Party Zombies, 8 Zombarians, and 5 Zombees. You need the following mutations for each type of zombie: Party Zombies: Dragon Fruit, Lima Bean, and Venus Flytrap. ( The pumpking mutation is a big help for me when I invade but it was only available in November and I still have party zombies alive from then. You cannot get this mutation anymore. ) Zombarians: Broccoli ( Or Cauliflower ), Garlic, Dragon Fruit, Lima Bean, and Venus Flytrap. Zombees: Broccoli ( Or Cauliflower ), Garlic, Dragon Fruit, Lima Bean, and Venus Flytrap. Send out your zombies in this order: 1 Zombarian, 1 Party Zombie, 3 Zombarians, 1 Party Zombie, 3 Zombees, 3 Zombarians, 1 Party Zombie, 1 Zombarian, and 2 Zombees. Make sure your zombies are starving and you use smash constantly because that is the key to winning. Also, make sure all your zombies are masters before invading so invade weaker enemies first until they are.You will recieve 4000 gold for beating The Aliens. If you get bonus gold it will be 2000 gold. You will recieve one of the items above, bonus gold, a boost item, or a brain with the 4000 gold every invasion. It takes about 35-75 invasions to get the Alien Banner but it is random and it could take more or less invasions. If you win the invasion before time runs out or right after you have a greatly increased chance of earning a brain or rare item. How To Get Cupid Zombies There are three ways to get a Cupid Zombie: 1.) When you open up Zombie Farm on Valentines Day you will automatically get a card put in storage as a gift from the app ( because it's Valentines Day ) that you can use to get a Cupid Zombie. Setting the date back then setting it to Valentines Day again will put another card in storage, but when you try to use it a message will pop up saying you can only have one Cupid Zombie. However if you lose a Cupid Zombie ( it dies in battle, you accidentally sell it, etc. ) you can redeem the card for another one. 2.) You can get a Cupid Zombie from a daily surprise. It shouldn't matter if you already have one. This is very rare though. 3.) You can receive a Cupid Zombie from completing all the quests on the left side of the screen. You Can Only Have 2 Cupid Zombies. 1 From A Daily Surprise And 1 From Either The Quests Or Valentines Day Invading The Aliens With One Cupid Zombie When invading the aliens with one Cupid Zombie put the zombies in the exact same order as my guide ( the first section ) except replace the very last Zombee you put in with the Cupid Zombie. This will allow him to heal while the other Zombees attack enemies in the middle. Invading The Aliens With Two Cupid Zombies When invading The Aliens with 2 Cupid Zombies you need 1 more Party Zombie and 2 less Zombees than when you are invading with 1 Cupid Zombie, so you should have: 4 Party Zombies, 8 Zombarians, 2 Zombees, and 2 Cupid Zombies. Send out the zombies in this order: 1 Zombarian, 1 Party Zombie, 2 Zombarians, 1 Party Zombie, 1 Cupid Zombie, 1 Zombee, 2 Zombarians, 1 Party Zombie, 2 Zombarians, 1 Party Zombie, 1 Zombarian, 1 Zombee and 1 Cupid Zombie. __________________________ My order: Lock, Robo, Locks, Robo, Party, Cupid, Locks, Robo, Locks, Robo, Zombee, Locks, Robo, Locks, Robo, Zombee. (100% hungry, master zombies with the ideal mutations, mentioned at mutations category page) With this order, 1-3 Robo zombie will fall and be revived. Time remaining will be 0:44 to 0:59. Dinh Zombiefarmer 23:46, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ______________________________ My order was: Robo, Locks, Party, Zombee, Zombee, Robo, Locks, Zombee, Robo, Locks, Robo, Locks, Robo, Locks, Robo, Locks. 100% Hunger, Masters w/ appropriate mutations. More often than not, I'd finish with 57 sec left on the clock. I'd ocassionally (rarely) lose a zombie about midway only to be revived. I suppose it all depends on what the Alien Overlord spits out as distractions. Would have taken a screen shot to prove my claim but I have no idea how. ---EDIT: Just finished it with 59 sec left. Hefe 14:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Not working for me I am not being successful following the various suggestions on this page and on the main alien invasion guide page. I have followed them as they have been written exactly. I have culled entire crops of zombies, regrown them with all suggested mutations with help of the monolith, gotten them up to masters, and still I lose. Does it matter if you just turned level 36? Do zombies get better depending on your level? Are people winning because they are level 40's? Does it matter that i am using a first-gen ipod touch? I don't get it. It is very frustrating, and I am getting ready to call "Cowpoop!" It does matter that you're using a first-gen itouch. The processor is slower and as a result, the Aliens beat up on your zombies. I've seen reports that iPhone 3G and up to third-gen iTouch have this problem. I have alse heard that a Party / Zombarian line up may work against Aliens on these older devices. 14:42, April 14, 2011 (UTC) /.l,ll,l02:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC)02:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC)02:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC)02:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC)02:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC)02:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC)02:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC)02:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC)02:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC)02:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC)~ The best aliens strategy You need: 16 combined/special zombies. 1 headless(p) 6 regular® 6 female(l) 3 garden(b) all zombies fully mutated order prlrlrlbrlbrlbrl all zombies are hungry --Никита Мститель 03:31, December 26, 2011 (UTC) "all your farm are belong to us" me: NO! alien: give me your owner of this! me: NO! alien: i said give me him! me: NO! *i summon all mutated and combined zombies, 16* alien: noooooo *KOed* pwned